NUESTRO FUTURO
by venomsebas
Summary: Hemos estado 5 años juntas y espero muchos más. (YURI)


¡HOLA!

Ya ah pasado mucho tiempo y no es que no quiera, es que no eh tenido tiempo.

¡MALDITA ESCUELA!

En fin, hoy traigo un yuri, y se que algunos esperan continuación de las otras series y lo abra, pero mucho mas lento de lo que quisiera.

Y antes unos puntos:

El yuri no es uno de los géneros que mas me gusten, asi que no esperen mucho contenido de este tipo (Ni sports, ni yaoi)

No va a ver lemon, solo insinuaciones. (soy malo para escribirlos)

Si no les gusta el genero, por favor, ahórrense sus comentarios.

Sin mas que decir, y esperando sus comentarios, comencemos:

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **NUESTRO FUTURO**

 ** _Han pasado 5 años desde que Akko y yo empezamos a salir, y en ese tiempo hemos vivido muchas cosas, algunas buenas y algunas otras, un tanto… difíciles._**

 ** _Con las primeras personas a las que les comentamos sobre nuestra relación fueron nuestras amigas más cercanas, aunque claro, cada una tuvo reacciones diferentes y contrarias._**

 ** _Sugi no se sorprendió, al pareces ya sospechaba desde antes de que fuéramos pareja. Tamami quedo en shock un momento, para al reaccionar saltar a felicitarnos, aunque empezó inmediatamente después a escribir como desesperada en su celular. Chiharu se deprimió al no haberse dado cuenta antes. Urara se sorprendió y quedo muy pensativa ante la noticia, pero al salir de esta nos felicitó con la sonrisa más sincera que le hayamos visto._**

 ** _Sin embargo, Mayu que tan en shock que tardo una semana en respondernos, pero cuando lo hizo, se convirtió en la persona que más nos ha apoyado._**

 ** _También sentimos la necesidad de contarle a la profesora Naru, ella siempre nos apoyó y supo aconsejar en su tiempo como nuestra profesora y al igual que en ese entonces volvió a apoyarnos y al parecer, ya tenía la sospecha de esto._**

 ** _La parte más difícil fue comunicárselo a nuestro padres, bueno, específicamente mi padre, ya que nuestras madres fueron bastante comprensivas, tanto que la mama de Akko nos cedió un departamento que ya poseía y mi madre no puso ninguna objeción y pudo escucharme. Claro, tuvo sus dudas, pero al darse cuenta de lo feliz que era, estas desaparecieron._**

 ** _Pero mi padre tuvo una reacción muy contraria, al ser muy conservador no le agrado mi relación con Akko, tanto fue su molestia que tardo medio año en volverme a dirigir la palabra. Cuando vio que no desistiría, volvió a tratar con ambas. Al principio fue MUY DIFÍCIL, pero al igual que nuestras madres, al verlo felices que éramos, lo acepto._**

 ** _En cuanto a mi hermano, a él le costó aceptarlo, principalmente por ser pequeño en ese momento no lo entendía bien, pero gracias a los años logro entenderlo y nos apoya._**

 ** _Pero bueno, gracias a dios hoy celebramos nuestro 5° aniversario, sin embargo, en el último mes eh observado una actitud rara en Akko. Siento como si…_**

\- ¡MARI! – Grito Akko, mientras me abrasa por detrás, causando el rápido cerrar de mi diario.

\- ¡Akko, me espantaste! – Conteste mientras la volteaba a ver con una expresión de falso enojo.

Esto provocó mi reacción favorita en Akko, su expresión de arrepentimiento. No es que me guste verla sufrir, pero su cara en ese estado es tan linda, que provoca el que le haga estas bromas.

Pero por más que me guste su expresión, no me gusta ponerla triste por tanto tiempo, así que la abrazo y le doy leve besos en la frente, que le produce una linda sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Al salir del cuarto nos dirigimos a la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno. Preparo un omelette de huevo, arroz, pan tostado y jugo de naranja, el cual degustamos felizmente. Al terminar Akko me detiene, besa, terminado con una sonrisa, dice:

\- ¿Recuerdas el vestido blanco que compramos la última vez? – Pregunta aun con una sonrisa, yo solo asiento y continua – Quiero que te lo pongas esta noche, vamos a salir a celebrar.

Cuando acaba de decírmelo, vuelve a besarme y se retira al baño a alistarse para el trabajo, mientras me quedo estática en medio del pasillo, solo para voltear hacia la entrada de nuestro cuarto, suspiro y decido meterme con ella para bañarnos. Sé que con eso nos retrasaremos, pero hoy no quería llegar temprano al trabajo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya en la noche y de regreso a la casa, me puse el vestido que me pidió Akko para la ocasión, es de color blanco sencillo de una pieza, cuello redondo y con un escote medio, mangas cortas, con una longitud hasta las rodillas, a juego llevo unos zapatos bajos negros, un bolso pequeño a juego con los zapatos, el collar que me regalo en nuestra última navidad y el anillo de la primera.

Me pidió verla afuera del estudio de televisión en que trabaja, ya que el restaurante queda muy cerca de este.

Al llegar, la vi salir, trae un vestido negro entallado, su escote apenas cubre lo justo, su largo era solo un poco arriba de las rodillas, los zapatos son de tacón negros, bolso pequeño blanco, en su muñeca izquierda usa el brazalete de nuestra primera navidad y en las orejas, los aretes de la última; resumiendo, esta tan sexy, que quisiera arrinconarla y devorar sus carnosos labios.

-¿Mari? Valla, llegaste temprano, todavía falta media hora – Comenta Akko tras ver la hora en su celular.

\- Es que no tuve muchos pacientes y logre escaparme. – Conteste con una sonrisa, para después acercarme y estirarle la mano para preguntar - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro. – Contesta mientras aprieta mi mano y me dirige al restaurante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En cuanto terminamos de cenar decidimos ir a un parque cercano al restaurante, conforme caminamos, encontramos un claro donde decidimos recostarnos.

\- ¡QUE BUENA ESTUVO LA COMIDA! - Exclamo Akko mientras se sobaba el vientre.

\- Si, fue muy agradable, aunque no parabas de comerte el pan de la mesa. – Le contesto en forma de regaño.

Ella voltearme a ver con cara de cachorro lastimado y ya no aguantando más, me lanzo sobre ella para besarla de forma demandante, ya sin importame la opinión de la gente alrededor, mientras ella, sorprendido de mis acciones, me lo devuelve de la misma forma.

\- Akko, toda la semana te has comportado de forma extraña, incluso en la cena no dejabas de jugas con la servilleta. Ya dime que te pasa. – Le exijo con cierta fuerza en mi voz, mientras ella se me queda viendo con seriedad, mientras en sus mejillas se muestra un fuerte sonrojo.

\- Puedes parate. – Me pidió y no me opuse, algo me dice que no debo, lo que no sé es si es bueno o malo. Ya estando de pie, ella se pone de cuclillas, acción que me provoca el empezar a llorar y cubrirme la boca para no interrumpirla. – Mari, sé que sabes a que se debe esto, pero de igual forma te pregunto ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – tras ese pregunta, saca una cajita de su bolso, extrayendo un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante, esto provocó que me lance sobre ella, abrazándola y besándola.

\- ¡Si, claro que acepto! – Grito la respuesta, para inmediatamente volver a besarla.

Al separarnos me acorde de la plática que tuve con mi madre tras enterarnos del embarazo de la profesora Naru. ¿Cómo le aremos para tener hijos?, ¿Akko querrá?

\- ¿Qué piensas de tener hijos? – Pregunto, esperando la reacción de Akko.

Tras la pregunta, siento su mirada sobre mí, tiene una expresión de sorpresa y espero que no me dé una negativa, ya que yo si quiero hijos.

\- ¡Sí que somos compatibles Mari! – Exclama Akko mientras me abraza y continúa. – Pensaba sobre lo mismo y se me ocurrió inseminación o adopción.

Al ori lo que yo esperaba, me aferro más a ella, para después separarse un poco, tomar mi cara con sus manos, darme una sonrisa, besarme y volvimos a caminar, directo a nuestro futuro.


End file.
